Disgusting
by Heki564
Summary: "Orihara Izaya had fallen in love, with his nemesis no less." Shizaya. Thought of while listening to Disgusting by Kesha.


**So this is most likely a bit OOC but I tried. This is my first time writing for Durarara, not to mention my first time writing Shizaya and it's really fluffyish... It's something that popped into my head when listening to Disgusting by Kesha.**

**Well, hopefully you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara.**

* * *

Orihara Izaya was in way over his head. He could hardly believe the situation he had let himself get into. He believed he was smarter than this. He had planned escape routes in advance to prevent situations like this and yet here he was...

Orihara Izaya had fallen in love, with his nemesis no less.

He hadn't even seen it coming at the beginning but now looking back he could see all the signs that he had ignored. Whether they were ignored on purpose or not he didn't wish to know. All he needed to know is that he was now trapped with no way to escape. If only he hadn't been so oblivious!

He should have know that things were getting complicated once they started meeting up after their chases. They'd spend countless hours each night at one of their apartments but the other was always gone by the time the owner of the apartment woke the next morning. Izaya had figured that he was fine as long as they didn't stick around after their intimate nights. One morning though, one of them had stayed.

Izaya had surprised himself by staying through the whole night and well into the morning. He had made up the rule himself and had pledged not to spend the mornings with the other. Even Shizuo had followed the unspoken rule, though the informant had no idea why. Once the rule was broken, though, he should have fled the relationship and yet he stayed. It was one of those exit signs he missed, whether purposely or not, he had missed it. He chose to stay close to Shizuo that night and spend their morning together awkwardly.

Soon though, the mornings after where less awkward and spent in eachothers arms. Comfortablity in a relationship was one thing he avoided yet he craved these moments with Shizuo. It was another sign he had missed. He was slowly being pulled down and becoming a needy lover, and Orihara Izaya was _not_ a needy person. The thought of it disgusted him, but still he stayed.

Now they were currently in Russian Sushi, _not _on a date if you must know. They just happened to be eating in the same booth, together. That didn't mean anything and Izaya had no idea why they were receiving such confused and worried looks. No, actually, he did. It was because Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya where setting next to each other and no vending machines or knives were in use. It was way to abnormal and everyone knew it, including Shizuo and Izaya.

It was too late for Izaya, however. He was trapped by feelings he tried to avoid for one single person for all his life. To think it was this stupid protozoan that he fell in love with, rather than one of the humans he loved. It angered and disgusted him and yet he was slowly losing care for what should be. If only he had listened to the signs. If only he had abandoned Shizuo the moment things got complicated.

That thought hurt him now though. He couldn't stand the idea of living without this monster beside him and it scared him. He had no idea what to do next and it left him feeling like a newborn baby, with no knowledge in the world besides how to breath.

As they were leaving the shop, it started to rain. They stood in the rain for a bit before Shizuo opened the umbrella he had brought when he felt it was going to rain. Izaya had poked fun at him and his 'funny feeling' saying that the forecast was for sun with hardly any clouds. Oh, how he hated being wrong.

Shizuo chuckled as he watched the grumpy informant slowly getting wetter before offering his umbrella to the smaller man. Izaya refused at first but Shizuo just rolled his eyes at his stubbornness and pulled the smaller man under the umbrella with him. Izaya blushed and quickly scolded himself for it. What has Shizu-chan done to him to make him act like such a teenage girl?

Shizuo then wrapped his arm around the information broker's sholders, pulling him flush with his side. When Izaya looked up at him then, the ex-bartender's face was looking off in the other direction but he could still make out the redness of the blond's ears. He smiled, thinking that the other was way to cute when he did that. He thought that he might be able to get use to this, even if it wasn't what he planned. After all, he has learned not to plan around Shizuo. Now he believed maybe loving his Shizu-chan might be worth it.

After a moment, he snuggled into the warmth Shizuo gave off and enjoyed their walk back to the blond's apartment; planning to enjoy the rest of their time together as well.

Yes, Orihara Izaya had fallen in love with Heiwajima Shizuo, and quite frankly, he didn't mind one bit.


End file.
